SnakeMother SnakeDaughter
by Bowyer38
Summary: After she has learned about Alice Cooper's past with FP and the Southside Serpents, Betty decides that joining them as Jughead's Best Girl to find a way to free FP Jones from jail is not such a bad idea after all. (a Waiting-for-Season 2 Imagining Exercise)
1. chapter 1

"Do you have any idea how hypocritical you are being right now?" Betty Cooper was fuming. Alice had her face in her hands as she stuttered a response.

"Yes...you know, BBBetty...I am just trying to ppprotect you. If you can only just--"

"PROTECT ME?" Betty's large eyes seemed even larger. "I have had enough of your self-righteous grandstanding, Mom. I'm sorry, but you have some nerve telling me that being the best girl of a Serpent is 'too dangerous' when you yourself did the same thing with FP Jones!"

Alice was horrified and taken aback. "How did you--"

Betty was sardonic and pushy. "I'm an 'amateur sleuth,' remember, Mom? You said so yourself. I have ways of finding out things too you know." Betty unzipped her bookbag. Alice heard the old familiar sound of hand-on-leather as Betty shed a dark jacket from its Jansport skin. Time stood still as the bold haunting emblem flashed before Alice's now wide eyes. "I've been approached, Alice...and...I've made my choice."

"Elizabeth Cooper, you come back here this instant..." Betty slipped the Southside Serpent jacket on over her sweater and slowly tightened her ponytail as she walked out of the room without looking back. Alice sobbed uncontrollably and fell to her knees for she knew she had lost her favorite daughter for good.

"I'm ready to go." Betty walked out of the darkness into the glow of the county line street lamp.

"That jacket looks good on you. You made the right choice."

"Thanks, Fangs." Betty tried to appear confident in her decision in front of Fangs Fogarty. Jughead didn't scare her. Fangs scared her.

"We're just waiting for Jughead now. He's making sure Hot Dog has enough food set aside for while we're away." There was a breeze through this part of town that made the hairs on the back of your neck spring to life. But it also made you look around you--wondering what would happen next.

Familiar footsteps approached. "Betty!" Jughead's adoration was what kept Betty going these days. His voice had her aching for his touch. She had been through so much with him already. And not only had their relationship survived, but its intensity had grown with every kiss and each time they came together.

"Over here, Juggy...we're ready." Betty's smile improved his posture and reminded him why he had chosen to be a Serpent. FP was still in jail, and it was going to have to be up to him to figure out a way to make things right again.

"Hot Dog is all set. I'll have a treat ready for him for when we get back."

"Well all right, then. Are you folks ready to be a part of a family that WON'T forsake you at the drop of a hat?" Fangs was eager.

"Easy, Fangs. You don't have to hard-sell us anymore." Jughead stood all in black with hands on his hips.

"I told you you were a viper, Jug." Fangs talked with his hands toward Betty. "Vipers are direct and to the point--Constrictors...well constrictors just cling and cling tighter and tighter and smother you until you're dead." Betty chuckled at Fangs' comment. Jughead patted Fangs on the shoulder to let him know they should get going.

Betty couldn't wait to coil her arm around his bicep. Something about the sound and smell of leather just made her heart start to race. "You're my right-hand, and Betty's my best girl...what more could a guy ask for?"

"Vipers--Lifers!" The shine of the chrome on their motorcycles made you breathe easier and imbued them with a rush of power and feeling of invincibility. Betty watched as Fangs effortlessly revved up his Harley and drove off down the hill toward Sweetwater River. It was their turn now.

"Juggy, I love you so much." Betty kissed him with a fervor that had her clawing at his leather lapel.

"You don't have to be nervous, Betts."

"Who says I'm--"

"Your bottom lip--it's a dead giveaway every time." She raked her fingers through his unkempt mop.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Betty tilted her head and watched her man mount his own awaiting ride.

"Your chariot...Juliet? I love you too."

"Oh, so I'm Juliet again?"

"Get over here. We gotta go." Betty straddled the remainder of the leather seat and pressed herself firmly up against Jughead's arched back, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Wait!" Betty startled him with her sudden request.

"What is it now?"

Betty reached back and took her hair down. She shook her blonde mane like a lioness being freed from captivity. "That's better."

Betty smiled like someone finding clarity for the first time. Free from her parents' icy stares, she now had a true family to stick by her. One day she and Jug would have a family of their own too. And sure it would be loud and yes it would be exciting. It would be a gang of brothers and sisters united for a common cause--everything Riverdale SHOULD have been but wasn't. "Let's ride, Romeo."

A few kicks and a rumbling through their cores had their landscape beginning to change. "I feel so alive!" As Jughead hit the accelerator, Betty tightened her hug on his torso. If he was a Viper, then she was definitely the Constrictor in this family.


	2. Fred is Dead

The next red light gave a brief respite to the jarring rumble as Jughead applied the brake once again. A quick kiss from his best girl sent hard core adrenaline through his stretched-out veins. Betty's gleeful smile of reckless abandon turned to horror as she looked down to read an incoming text from Archie. Four haunting words--'MY DAD JUST DIED' The light was still red, so she showed Juggy her phone. All of the wind left their sails. All the strength left their bones. It was everything everyone had known but was afraid to admit. Fred was now dead. Archie would want to be. They had to turn back.

"We are so sorry, Archie...did Sheriff Keller say anything more about the guy who shot him?" Betty asked a grieving Archie the tough question. They stood around in silence just looking down at the ground.

"If there is anything you need..." Jughead began to speak, but was interrupted by a fierce red blur named Cheryl.

"If there is anything Archie NEEDS, he will be turning to moi and moi only, is that understood?" Cheryl insisted. "He CERTAINLY won't be turning to SNAKES like you two losers..."

"Jughead and Betty are my best friends, Cheryl you don't have to--" Archie too was interrupted by Cheryl but this time by her passionate kiss. Betty was shocked by her brazenness.

Archie thanked her for her kiss and continued staring blankly at the ground. "Did I miss something? What is going on here?" Betty was perplexed. Her mouth opened, she looked at Jughead. Juggy too was visibly disturbed.

He tried to interject. "Arch, look, I don't know what you and Cheryl...whatever THIS is, but I have always been there for you--Betty too--and we being Southside Serpents now isn't gonna change that...if anything, it should HELP--we will clear FP's name and THEN we are going to find out who killed your dad, okay?? We are all in this together for you."

"Whatever THIS IS?" Cheryl poked Jughead's leather lapel. She defended herself. "This is me thanking Archibald for SAVING MY LIFE...When I was under that ice, he was the ONLY one who did ANYTHING while you and your 'friends' just stood around gawking...Archie broke his ginger hand to save me...that is what THIS IS. This is me letting this God-forsaken town of Riverdale know that no matter what, I am on his side in this case...I love Archie."

Betty stood up to Cheryl now. "Whoa, Cheryl...I had no idea things were like that...Veronica--"

"Come on, guys we are all still friends here...you wear your jackets...Betty and I wear ours...it doesn't mean we aren't friends anymore, right??" Jughead was trying to mediate.

Archie was suddenly full of rage and grief. "Jughead, look...I am not 100% sure it wasn't a SER-PENT--I mean...what if one of YOUR GUYS killed my dad??!" Archie shoved Jughead into Betty's chest.

"Arch, look, I understand you are grieving right now..."

"You're DARN RIGHT I'M GRIEVING!!" Betty quickly escorted Jughead away from Archie and Cheryl as Archie fell to his knees weeping. "He was my DAD!" He collapsed into Cheryl's lap as she petted him and stroked his back.

Cheryl began to cry too as they hugged each other tightly. "Now we both lost our dads. But...we still have...each other." Archie continued crying and turned to Cheryl as a comforting shoulder.

Veronica Lodge's car pulled onto the scene. Before Mr. Smithers could open the door, Ronnie bolted toward Archie and Cheryl huddled on the ground.

"What the hell is this?"

Jughead and Betty covered their mouths with their hands in disbelief at the scene unfolding before them. Things were about to get a lot more complicated. Archie Andrews was going to have his whole world turned upside down--yet again.

"Come on, Betty...we're not wanted here."

"But--"

"Come on, babe." Jughead was determined.

"What the heck are we gonna do now, this is a freakin' mess?"

They got back on their motorcycle and braced for the gut-wrenching roar.

"We gotta fix EVERYTHING...it is what Fred Andrews would have wanted." The cool foggy air sent chills down Betty's spine. She felt a heavy heart for all of her friends now--Archie most of all.


	3. Who Can You Trust?

"I'm really worried about Archie, Juggy..."

"Me too...I've never seen him so...vulnerable." Jughead kicked the kickstand outward and dismounted off onto the curb near the town library parking lot.

"We need to figure this out, ASAP..."

The two met with Kevin Keller in a rarely-used old room of the library where they could discuss what they knew and what they still needed to find out.

"Why are you two still wearing those jackets? Haven't you heard what's been going on since Mr. Andrews died? It's an all-out assault on anything even resembling The Serpents. I could get into a lot of trouble just being seen with--"

"Wait, WHAT? WHY?" Betty and Jughead had not heard anything through the grapevine. Kevin always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else in their circle of friends when it came to town gossip. Being the sheriff's son had its advantages too--and disadvantages.

"Look, you didn't hear it from me, but word on the street is that some kind of shady deal happened between Mayor McCoy and a Southside Serpent and it MIGHT have something to do with Archie's dad getting shot."

Betty and Juggy looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping from another study room nearby. "Might? MIGHT have??" Jughead was insulted. Seeing Kevin's impudent face, they begrudgingly peeled off their jackets and placed the leather heaps into their bookbags. "Hey, Kevin...we have to be 100% sure about everything from now on. No more rumors. Yes, people are getting killed...but that doesn't mean it is The Serpents. A lot of other people have motives here too--The Lodges, for example?"

They sat down at a small plastic table and placed their bags on the floor. Betty was defensive. "FP is still in jail, Kevin...if we can't find a way to get him out, we might not be able to get a handle on what is REALLY going on."

"It's true. As badly as I hate to admit it. We actually do need my dad out and about smoothing things over."

"Oh, Juggy..." Betty held him and hated the raw nerves that still tugged at him.

"The Serpents respect him and they do what he says. IF we can get him to see things our way, and IF he can--"

"Yeah...that's a lot of 'ifs,' Jug..." Kevin was still very nervous about the instability of the situation.

"Did you get anything useful?..."

Kevin nervously flipped through pictures on his phone for the sleuthing sweethearts. "I'm sure I probably broke like 20 laws just getting pics of what my dad had gathered at Pop's on that morning. But...I mean...we pretty much had to solve Jason's murder ourselves, so...I mean..."

They rationalized their roles and were just desperate at this point. Anarchy was seemingly right around the corner if they couldn't get to the bottom of who shot Fred.

Archie stood dumbfounded with Cheryl to his right and Veronica at his left. "Uh, Cheryl...could you give Ronnie and I a moment, here?" Veronica squinted disapprovingly as Cheryl hugged Archie tightly and whispered something snarky in his ear before walking away.

"What did she just say to you?" Veronica was furious.

"You know what, Veronica...it doesn't matter." Archie was not in a tolerant mood.

"Wow. Just..wow--"

"What, Ronnie?"

"I hear about your dad...DROP everything...for God's sake, Archie--I thought we...HAD SOMETHING..." Ronnie began to clutch at her choker and fidget nervously.

"Veronica...listen..."

"NOOO! YOU, LISTEN Mr. Heartbreak-ins...I opened up to you...I gave myself to you...and...you know...I mean CHERYL??"

"Ronnie...c'mon..."

"Do NOT call me Ronnie...EVVVER AGAIN, Archie..." Veronica Lodge had been hurt like this before by her incarcerated father, but not by Archie Andrews. This pain struck deep--down to her very core.

Archie pursed his lips as if he were going to plead his case one more time. Veronica, with her hands over her eyes just sobbed and ran back to Mr. Smithers' awaiting open door. Without another word, Veronica's car sped off and made a hasty u-turn away from the two red-heads. Cheryl was quick to return to Archie's side. "I think you did the right thing, Archiekins."

"Really? Thanks Cheryl." Archie was glad Cheryl was there with him. She had lost her dad too, so she knew exactly what he was going through.

"Everybody grieves differently. Veronica just needs to do her grieving...elsewhere."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Archie felt bad that Ronnie was so hurt.

"I KNOW SO." Cheryl put his face in her two well-manicure hands. "Archie Andrews...you LITERALLY saved my life...it's time I saved yours...and...thanked you properly. Come on..." Cheryl got behind him and placed his hand around her waist as they walked toward town. "Your dad...he was like the best, Arch..."

"I know."

"I miss him already..." Cheryl tried to look innocent and sweet.

"Me too." Archie, though it was somewhat creepy at first, was beginning to see something in Cheryl he had never seen before. There was a compassionate side of her that was so inviting. Cheryl smiled after casually looking down at a text on her phone while stroking Archie's neck as they walked. A girl can never have too many minions.


	4. Daddy's Home

Hiram Lodge's re-emergence into Veronica's life had ratcheted-up the tensions in their stately residence. It was as though the prison mentality had followed him home. The silent family dinners, controlling text messages, and awkward hugs made Veronica extremely unsettled. She used to just call Betty or Kevin, but for some reason, all she wanted to do was sit in her room and hide from the world. Archie was Cheryl Blossom's boyfriend now. There was no way to wrap her head around it. The world might as well just burn like Thornhill Mansion had. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Everyone had something good in their life now except her.

Hiram's knuckles rapped against her bedroom door lightly as he made it slightly ajar. "Mija, it's me, Daddy..."

"I didn't say come in." Veronica was adamant about being alone.

Hiram entered into her room despite the reproach.

"I didn't say..."

"When you start paying some of the bills around here, THEN maybe you can tell me where I can and cannot go...Ok, Ronnie? I had quite enough of that when I was away..."

Hiram did have a point. "I'm sorry, Dad. I am just still really...I don't know...just emotional I guess. I'll be fine."

"Still with this 'Archie Andrews Thing?' I thought you would be over him by now...what has it been?...3 weeks? I mean there's plenty of nice boys you could be interested in by now...let's see..uh..there's that guy you're always talking to...what's his name...Kevin...he seems like a nice clean-cut handsome upstanding..."

"Kevin is gay, Dad. I'm pretty sure I told you that." Hiram made a whimsical inquisitive face and was intentionally pretending not to remember so as to get a smile out of his lonesome daughter.

"Okay, okay, but seriously now...have you talked to Reggie Mantle at all? Bulldog, reformed bully not unlike myself, he has potential, right?"

Veronica got a worried look on her face as though she could read in her father's eyes that he had been up to no good again.

"Now, before you throw a Ronnie Lodge tantrum, hear me out. I have spoken to Reggie's parents, Ricky and Vicky--lovely people I might add--and they seem to think you and Reggie might hit it off."

"DADDY?!" Veronica was horrified. "I can't believe you would do such a thing...I mean, come on..." Neither of them were aware that Hermione stood draped in her silk robe cowering in the shadows of the door frame listening intently to Hiram's every word. She dared not cross the impatient man. His fiery temper was legendary. Since he had returned, there was no peace. "You don't know the kinds of things Reggie has done to girls, Daddy...I mean..."

"Just think about it. That's all I ask, okay, mija?" She begrudgingly allowed him to kiss her forehead before exiting her room. Sensing he was walking toward the door, Hermione ran into the bathroom and pretended she had been brushing her teeth. "And as for this Archie Andrews...uh...let's forget that he ever dared to break my charming little princess's heart, ok? The whole Andrews family...well...let's just leave it at that..." Hiram calmed down before leaving her room.

Veronica dared not let Hiram know that she knew about Fred and Hermione's affair. She wasn't 100 percent sure he hadn't been partially responsible for Fred's death either. But he couldn't know her misgivings about him. "Ok, goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, princess." He spoke through her closed door. Walking down the hallway like a prison guard, Hiram's rapping knuckle impacting the bathroom door was next to startle. "Everything all right in there, Sweetheart? You almost finished? It would be nice if I could have some quality time with MY WIFE...if you know what I mean..."

Hermione put her face in her hands and slid down the wall until she sat on the cold bathroom floor in a fetal position. Wiping her eyes, she tried to smile so her response would sound more positive. "I'll be out in a minute, Hiram." Thankfully Veronica didn't know about the beatings or the threats. But it wouldn't be long until they all knew the whole truth. The question is, was it already too late to make things right?

Veronica Lodge bravely grabbed for her cell phone to text Betty. Her message question sent shivers down Betty's bare spine. Betty rolled over in their makeshift bed and showed the glowing phone to Jughead. His hair spilling onto her and her sweaty torso rubbing up against his, he opened his eyes.

"Veronica wants to join 'The Serpents?' What the--?"

Betty's eyes were wide open in surprise as she shook her head 'yes' slowly.

"Can you PLEASE text her back tomorrow? For Me??" Jughead begged for their romantic night to resume.

Betty smiled knowing she had Jughead right where she wanted him. Leaning back and sliding down the length of the bed as a playful way to tease him, she put down the phone after turning the ringer off.


	5. The Maul of The Wild

Veronica grabbed Betty's arm. The Riverdale Mall's food court was as good a place as any this time of day. "Okay, listen Betty, I don't have much time, and I know you and Jughead are busy...doing...whatever it is you are doing these days." Betty's sheepish smile and blushing cheeks made Veronica awkwardly pause then exhale with a smile of her own. "You get it, girl...anyway..."

"Yeah...it's...well, it's really nice..." Betty was so proud of her man and their closeness lately. It had been a long stressful road together so far, and Jughead had become so much more to her as they traveled together as Serpents now.

"So, do you think there is a place for me with your 'crew,' or whatever you call it? I really miss you and Jughead--we hardly ever hang out anymore..." Veronica sipped on a straw and was on-edge trying to remain calm. Within sight a few tables down sat Archie and Cheryl. If she didn't leave soon, she was afraid of what she might be capable of doing.

"The Southside Serpents isn't merely a social club, Ronnie...I'm not sure you understand all the implications. Still...I did text Fangs and let him know of your interest. Jughead thinks it's great. And as soon as they knew you were Hiram's daughter, they were all totally on-board and wondered why you had waited this long to join."

Veronica rolled her eyes and was annoyed. "You know what, forget it--I don't want to be welcomed in as Hiram-Lodge's-Daughter...I wanted to contribute to the group as an individual--just as 'plain old Veronica.' I have so much I want to prove with my life. And clearing up all the mysteries of this town with a legit support system is all I wanted to do. I'm not my parents, Betty. I should have known there would be an indelible residue from Daddy that I would never fully escape."

"Hey, hey, hey, Veronica, wait!" This time Betty grabbed Veronica's arm.

"No...it's fine, really...I'm sorry I wasted your time, Betty..." Veronica was visibly emotional. "Tell Jug I said 'hi...' I really have to go."

"What is going on, Veronica?" Betty could tell that something else was bothering her. "Something else is wrong."

Veronica looked over Betty's shoulder and tried to pull away, but it was too late. Cheryl was right behind Betty and the tension immediately rose. "Well if isn't my two favorite ex-vixens..." Cheryl spoke and Betty turned around. "I don't know which of you disappoints me more..."

"Cheryl, if memory serves me, The Vixens chose Veronica, okay?--Not you..." Betty defended her bestie. "So you are the disappointment if you ask me."

"Well...nobody asked you, Betty." Cheryl's burns still stung.

Archie stood up and wrapped his arm around Cheryl's shoulder. "Come on, Cher...be nice. Why do you always have to be so mean to my friends?"

Cheryl, wanting to please, apologized. "I'm sorry, girls. Archie's absolutely right. No hard feelings? Ok Betty? Veronica?" Her insincere outstretched hand was ignored.

Seeing Archie's face again--remembering that night after the jubilee, Veronica panicked. She pulled out of Betty's grip and swung her purse around as she walked away. "I can't. I just can't right now."

Betty figured it out. "Cheryl! Archie?! I mean really?" She chased after Veronica looking back over her shoulder as Cheryl twiddled two fingers at her dismissively. Archie was still as oblivious as ever. He unfortunately didn't know Veronica was still hurting. And Cheryl was not going to tell him.

Veronica stopped at a nearby water fountain and saw Betty's concerned blonde glow in the distance. "I told you, I can't..."

"Ronnie...I know you can't...believe me, I get it now--but let Juggy and I help you through this. Cheryl is being RIDICULOUS--even more than usual. And don't get me started about Archie..."

"I appreciate your concern, Betty, but maybe my dad is right for once."

"What do you mean?"

Veronica stepped away from the fountain. "He told me that I should be over Archie by now--that I should move on--maybe even see if Reggie would want to--"

"Reggie? Reggie Mantle...uh...no...besides, haven't you heard? He and Josie have been...well...I don't want to gossip..."

Veronica was beyond embarrassed. "Ok now I REALLY have to go, Betty. I'll text you later." Veronica's face said it all, so Betty let her go. She hated seeing Ronnie like this. It was time to let Cheryl know how hurtful this whole thing was.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hiram Lodge sat down at the table with Archie and Cheryl. Betty put her hand over her own mouth and hid behind a pillar peeking at them in stunned silence. 'Why would Hiram be here? Was he here to talk to Archie?' A lot of scenarios whipped through Betty's amateur detective mind. She could hear bits and pieces of their conversation, but wanted to go unseen. Something seemed very off.

"Archiekins, can you be a lamb and get me a refill?"

"Uh, sure Cheryl. Excuse me, Mr. Lodge..."

"Thanks, babe." Cheryl made sure Archie was far enough away. "So...Hiram...let's get down to brass tacks, shall we? You've seen my work. I kept my end. You wanted Archie out of Veronica's life--I have a Maple Syrup Empire to maintain...so...do we have a deal?"

Betty slinked away casually to make sure no one noticed. With her hands trembling, she immediately called Jughead's phone. "Come on, Juggy...pick up, pick up!!"


	6. Free FP!

Jughead was protective of Betty as he walked down the Southside High School hallway noticing the day's date. "You would be surprised how a month just casually slips by you."

"I know, right?" Betty responded. Their new friends tagged along. Ever since Betty made the tough decision to leave Riverdale High and live with him as his Best Girl, life's big moments seemed somehow even bigger. "Gotta admit, Betty...it sure took balls for you to walk out of your Mom's house like you did, girl. I got mad respect for ya." Toni Topaz winked.

"For sure." Midge Klump chimed in.

Toni Topaz always spoke her mind. Toni, being a Southside High fixture, and Midge, a transplant much-like Jughead and Betty, were among Southside High's loners and drifters now. Each one had their own story to tell. Each one wanted to contribute to the mission to get FP Jones out of jail.

"I've been thinking a lot about your dad, Jughead." Toni touched the brim of her hat.

"Oh yeah?" Jughead was curious. Betty was being a cautious constrictor again holding his right arm tight.

"I think if the average joe really knew what Clifford Blossom said to him--if they could see how he had no real choice in the matter--I think I could get enough people to see him the way Midge and I see him. Then maybe we could actually get a real 'FREE FP RALLY' going...right in front of Mayor McCoy's big press conference on Monday...what do you say? There's nothing like a good ol' fashioned protest on LIVE TV to win the hearts and minds of the people, right, Jug?"

"At this point, I would say that anything is worth a try." Jughead was in the middle of a sandwich.

"As long as it's a peaceful protest." Betty emphasized. "The last thing we need is more violence surrounding this case."

"Butttt...sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do though, right?" Midge nervously interjected.

"Not if it makes things worse, Midge. Betty has a good point. A rally--yes--but no violence, ok?" Jughead ate his last bite of sandwich and threw the balled-up wrapper away like a foul-shot. "Thank you guys for being supportive--it really means a lot to us." Betty melted every time he said 'us.' Jughead smiled and escorted Betty to their next class.

Midge waited until Betty and Jughead turned the corner. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Why should I?" Toni's pleasant attitude fell away.

"They're going to find out eventually, right?"

"Who's going to tell them? YOU??" Toni grabbed at Midge's jacket lapel. Midge was silent and afraid. She was visibly shaken. "That's what I thought." Toni and Midge went their separate ways as the dingy dented bell rang loudly in their ears.

As Betty and Jughead exited the school later, he could tell that Betty had something on her mind. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing."

"Betty Cooper..." Jughead just stared.

Betty hated when he could see right through her. "Jughead Jones...Okay, okay. It's just...well...even though my mom is basically shunning us, don't you ever miss Riverdale High?--Our old friends...our old school? Polly? I mean Polly's going to be giving birth to Jason's twins any day now--and here I am miles away wondering if I am going to be godmother and aunt to babies I'm never even going to be allowed to see because of my mother turning everyone against us and her stupid...ugh...I'm just..." Betty was too frustrated to finish ranting.

"Come here." Jughead's hugs made everything make sense again. "You may think I don't get it--but believe me, I get it--maybe me most of all..."

"But I chose to come here with you...You didn't really have a choice."

Jughead was slightly insulted. "Wow...so now you want me to give you permission to give up on our life together or something? What is this: like snake-mother like snake-daughter?"

Betty was offended. "First of all, I don't need anybody's permission to do...anything and second--that is not fair, and you know it! It's not the same at all!!!" Betty pulled away from Jughead's side and crossed her arms. "We don't know all the details of how my mom and your dad were back then--but one thing is for sure I am NOTHING like her...okay???"

Jughead hated to see Betty upset. "I'm sorry, ok? They don't call me 'Jughead' for nothing--it was stupid of me to say that. You DID CHOOSE to be here with me...and I thank God every day that you did."

"Really?" Betty was still insecure about being there.

"Yes, really, Betts...and we are going to make sure you see your twin nephews being born no matter who objects. Now would you get over here?" Jughead motioned toward the motorcycle.

"I'm still mad at you." Betty said with a sarcastic grin.

In his heart he missed Riverdale too. "Anything a milkshake at Pop's can't cure?"

"Oh, Juggy, are you serious?"

"Let's go, Juliet--your chocolate shake awaits."

The reconstruction of Thornhill the Blossom mansion was almost complete. Like a scene from 'Gone with the Wind,' its gothic spires had risen once again from the smoldering rubble of an arsonist. A new grand staircase and refurbished marble buttresses once again restored the manor to its original beauty. Everyone chose to refrain from speaking of Cheryl's fiery outburst that had made the construction workers' constant presence all necessary. It was embarrassing to the Blossom family name after all.

"Those fiery flames were atrocious, Cheryl--I am just so glad that you weren't hurt, my dear." Rose Blossom looked in Cheryl's general direction.

Cheryl spoke slowly and loudly. "And I am so glad you escaped unscathed, Nana..." Cheryl acted innocent again.

Polly just stood there wide-eyed looking at Nana Rose in disbelief. "Any word from the authorities on who could have done such a horrid thing?" Nana asked.

Cheryl smiled at Polly and whispered knowing that Nana Rose couldn't hear. "She doesn't know it was me...and she's not going to know, got it? It would kill her." Polly just rubbed her stomach in a circular motion and exhaled letting Cheryl know she agreed. Cheryl spoke loudly on purpose. "No, Nana Rose, I'm afraid not. You know how these things are, investigations and such..."

"It's a shame." Nana Rose rolled her wheelchair over to the window to look out toward the entrance gate.

"Are you sure it's wise to have a home birth, Cheryl? No offense, but after all that's happened here, I would just feel a little more at ease at a hospital." Polly didn't want to upset anyone, but was really nervous about delivering the twins there.

Cheryl began to have the speech pattern of someone gradually becoming unhinged. "Nonsense! I won't hear of it again. Thornhill has the best midwives money can buy and I know if Daddy were still here, God rest his murderous soul, he would want the same thing. It's a Blossom tradition...or a Blossom-Cooper tradition now, I guess?" Cheryl acted as though saying 'Cooper' pained her. "Nothing is too good for Jay-Jay's babies..."

"Blooper..." Nana Rose muttered.

"What?"

"Blossom--Cooper--Blooper!" Cheryl and Polly shared a chuckle and for a brief moment things didn't seem so unnerving. Just then the twins kicked inside Polly--startling her so much that she had to crouch and grasp at the arm of a nearby chair.

"Are you okay?" Cheryl was concerned.

"I'm fine I think...it's just WOW...what a kick.." Polly doubled over again in mid-sentence.

"Polly!!! Here, lie down on this couch..."

As Cheryl helped Polly steady herself to the couch Nana Rose became severely frightened, placing her one bony hand over her mouth, pointing with the other. "They come, they come, the sinister sons--they come, they come--what's done is done!" Rose now catatonic and repeating the rhyme, Cheryl screamed.

Polly had no idea what was happening, but then suddenly her skin became clammy. "Uh...Cheryl...I think my...water just broke!"

Cheryl screamed again. The scream ended in the smile of a madwoman. She excitedly beckoned for her mother to call for the midwives. Polly panicking frantically texted her Mom and Betty and told them to come quickly. This was the last thing she wanted or expected. Whatever was happening was making her more uneasy than she had ever been before. And Cheryl and Nana Rose were making things so much worse.


	7. Mothers Fall

"Oh, Polly...I'm so happy!" Betty looked down adoringly at Polly's swaddled newborn twins. Their matching blood-red silk blankets and monogrammed crimson knitted caps gave them an air of regal superiority compared to most babies she had seen. "I'm just glad I got to hold your hand through it."

"Well I'M just glad nothing bad happened." Polly was relieved. "With my luck, I half-expected there to be some kind of complication during their births. But I guess good things still happen." She smiled.

"Good? Try great!" Cheryl was trying hard to hold back her own excitement. "Those attending midwives were top-notch." Cheryl leaned in and squeezed Betty's shoulder. "And we as doting aunts have to do everything we can to honor little Damien and Malachi--for they are Jason's legacy...and yours too, Polly, of course...but...well...you know what I mean."

Polly had developed a tolerance. She just had to let Cheryl ramble. "Of course, Cheryl. I miss Jason too, you know. Malachi and Damien will do their father proud--I am sure of it."

Betty released herself from the forced hug and took a picture of the babies with her phone. "Jughead, Veronica, and Archie are going to flip when they see how precious these strawberry-blonde cuties turned out."

"Do we know how Nana Rose is doing?" Polly asked Penelope.

"Oh...she's resting comfortably, my dear one--as you should be." Penelope was suspiciously quiet. "You needn't worry about her. She just has her moments sometimes."

Alice Cooper walked in clamoring. "Did I miss it? Did I miss--" Her eyes darted around and saw that Betty was there. "Oh..." Alice regained her composure. "Cheryl...Polly..." She intentionally looked away from Betty.

"Oh come on, Mom...Really??" Betty was understandably annoyed. "This is Polly's big day, not yours--don't make this all about me and you--"

Alice remained stubborn. "Cheryl, could you tell Betty that nobody asked her to--"

Betty was furious. "No...no! Mom? Why do you ALWAYS do this?"

Polly wanted to help. "Betty, Mom, please--there's no need for any--"

"You're right, Polly..." Betty gathered her things in a huff. "There is no need for any of this." Betty turned away from the babies and tried not to raise her voice. But her eyes said it all and Alice held her breath. "You may not approve of me and Jughead, Mom--you may not like that I am his Best Girl in the Southside Serpents--and I know I chose to move out, but you should know that despite all that, I still wanted this blessed event to MAYBE be the ONE thing that we both might be able to come together over and peacefully attend. But I guess I was wrong."

Polly didn't want this. "Come on, Betty, please..."

Betty kissed Damien and Malachi on their foreheads and whispered she was sorry as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Mom?" Polly was shocked.

"Let her go." Alice moved in closer next to Cheryl to see the twin boys.

"Mrs. Cooper?" Cheryl felt awkward.

Alice collapsed in front of them and slammed both clenched fists on the floor. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE..."

After a moment of looking at each other, Polly and Cheryl helped Alice up and let her hold the babies in her arms. Rose Blossom's wheelchair rolled slowly into the room and Nana Rose squinted as she looked at the twins. "It has begun. My dears! Do you not see?" Rose began to raise her voice again.

"How ironic." Cheryl shook her head.

Unbeknownst to Polly, Damien opened his eyes and made eye contact with Rose, then suddenly Malachi also. The twins then looked at each other--and then for a moment one might swear the babies were plotting. Penelope came in to retrieve Rose and escorted her back to the main hallway.

"Cheryl, could you look after Nana Rose and make sure she doesn't roll too close to the top of the stairs or get into any other rooms she's not supposed to be in? You remember the...last time..?" Penelope gave Cheryl a stern look implying that Cheryl had failed at this task before.

"But Mommy..."

"Cheryl..."

"Fine." Cheryl sulked.

"Thank you."

Cheryl was even more under Penelope's thumb since the fire. In exchange for not pressing charges, Cheryl lost various privileges and was to obey without questioning or faced consequences.

Alice Cooper sat with Sheriff Keller discussing Betty's defiance. "You know, Sheriff, there have been many times that my husband and I have pretty much done your job for you--if you know what I mean."

"Careful, Mrs. Cooper."

"I'm not asking for that much, really...I just want to talk to him--maybe see if he still has any influence over Jughead or The Serpents...He still might give up those names."

"Don't you think I've tried?" Sheriff Keller pointed.

Alice grabbed his finger and rolled it down into his palm, holding his hand. "No offense, Sheriff, but I think he might talk if he knows it's just me and not the long arm of the law..." Sheriff Keller's attraction to Alice was not a secret. It was simply unexplored territory because she was technically still married to Hal and Sheriff Keller was still 'Sheriff Clueless' in Alice's eyes. He would have to prove himself.

"Ten minutes...Don't make me regret it, Alice."

Alice's awkward hug felt intentionally manipulative. "You won't."

FP Jones was beginning to lose hope. As punishment for being uncooperative, he had been denied visitors. Alice Cooper suddenly entering the cell room, a cloud of wistful old memories rolled into his mind as well.

"Ten minutes." Sheriff Keller's deputy reminded Alice.

"Thank you."

The echoes were unnerving. After a few seconds of genuine surprise, FP spoke. "Well well well, Alice Cooper..."

"Can it, FP...I don't have much time. It took a lot to get me in here, so you're going to listen to me and tell me what I need to know...the names of the drug dealers...Betty is in danger, FP." Alice was desperate. FP could tell. He shook his head 'no' dismissively.

"Seems to me you've lost control, Alice. You've lost control of Polly, you've lost Hal...Betty..."

"Don't you say her name." Alice pressed her face into the bars. "Your son...Jughead...he has RUINED Elizabeth..."

FP was angered. "My SON rescued Betty from her stifling evil wretch-mother and wrapped her in leather--the very same family we BOTH remember. So NO, Alice I'm not going to tell YOU anything...not you or your precious Sheriff Keller."

Alice was running out of time. She paced back and forth almost flirting. "ME and Sheriff Keller? Are you insane? I merely want to make sure Betty gets back safe and sound. There's no telling what she's getting herself into out there." She slowed her speech and ran her fingers down her own neck. "What if I could promise you--not as 'Mrs. Cooper'...but...as your Best Girl again, Forsythe." She slowly unbuttoned a button on her blouse.

"You've really lost it haven't you, Alice? What about Hal?"

"Forget Hal...you know it was always you--all these years. FP--do you know how hard it was to sit at that dinner table with you and Hal--our young children about to live the lives that YOU and I were supposed to be living?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Alice...isn't this a LITTLE hypocritical of you? What are you saying?" FP sat up and paid attention.

"I'm saying put down those stupid comic books and give me 'us' another chance. Give me those names. Do it for our children..."

A woman's voice loudly echoed from outside the door as it opened. "FP Jones...don't say another word."

Mr. Jones smirked. "I would, Alice...but my attorney is here." Alice stood defeated, rebuttoning her blouse.

"My client has nothing more to say to you, Mrs. Cooper."

Sheriff Keller stood in the doorway staring at Alice disapprovingly. "Oh, Alice..." Mortified, Alice Cooper stormed out of the jail and ran to the serenity of her car.

After a few minutes of trying to reapply her makeup through the tears, her cell phone rang. An unknown caller made her flush with rage. "What the hell was that in there? An attorney? How on earth did THAT happen? I mean, I almost had him talking...What do you mean you didn't have a choice? You better not screw this up."

Rose Blossom screamed a blood-curdling scream as her wheelchair and fragile brittle body tumbled down the newly reconstructed staircase. Polly ran toward the sound of the scream and cried out for Cheryl and Mrs. Blossom to come quickly.

"Nana!" Cheryl was horrified.

"Polly, call 9-1-1...oh, mother!" Penelope was in shock. "Cheryl, you were supposed to be watching her--what did I tell you??" Penelope scolded as she ran down the stairs to assess Rose's condition.

"But, Mommy..." Cheryl cried.

"Now is not the time, Cheryl!"

Polly talked to the Emergency Medical Operator about the situation and comforted her babies in the next room. "Yes, I'm still here..." Malachi and Damien were eerily quiet. "I knew something bad was bound to happen..." Polly muttered to herself.


	8. Bughead Morning Meeting

"Juggy, Polly tells me that Cheryl's Nana Rose is being even more creepy than when she thought I was Polly." Betty started getting dressed.

"How is that even possible?" Jughead rubbed his eye and drank some cold milk. He remembered the horror.

"Apparently before she took her tumble, she was freaking out and chanting--pointing at the twins and saying all kinds of outlandish things...implying they were evil..."

"So...what? You are worried she...what...might be right??" Betty shrugged and Jughead scoffed lovingly. "Pardon me for being skeptical. Betty--this is the same woman who said Polly would have one-of-each--wrong--both boys; she called YOU Polly, like you said--so, wrong again; and she is obviously just exhibiting signs of the dementia whether Cheryl's mom wants to admit it or not. She could say anything."

"You're probably right."

"I know I'm right. Betty...you have nothing to worry about. I know you are convinced that something bad is going to happen, but it's not."

"But she fell down the stairs, Jug..." Betty held Jughead's hand and looked into his eyes.

"So...the babies did it? Betty--this isn't 'The Omen,' this is real life."

"You're right--I'm being crazy...sorry."

"You're not being crazy..." Jughead rubbed her shoulder as she laid her head on his. "I think it's that house, actually--it just screams creepy paranoia...still don't know why she had the babies there. Speaking of creepy, whatever became of that creepy meeting between Cheryl and Hiram that you called me about?" Jughead started typing on his laptop as he listened.

"That's the OTHER thing that's bothering me. I really want to tell Archie, but I have no proof of anything other than what I may or may not have heard." Betty got some books together.

"Why didn't you tactfully ask Cheryl when you saw her at the birth of the twins?" Jughead didn't realize the weight of the question.

Betty had a snarky question for him. "So if someone had come to YOU asking about secret back-room-deals the day Jellybean was born, would you have reacted in a cooperative manner?"

Jughead had to wryly smile. "No, I certainly would not have."

"Besides, this is Cheryl we are talking about here...not the easiest person to confront about ANYTHING--especially something she has no idea I eavesdropped on..."

"What about telling Veronica?--It was HER dad involved on the other end. Doesn't she have a right to know?"

Betty was thoughtful for a moment. "It might be easier to talk to Veronica about it--then yet again, that whole Archie-betrayal-situation still triggers her."

"All I am saying is, no matter how much it hurt my feelings, if it were MY dad...I would want to know." Jughead wiped his mouth.

"True."

Jughead took a look at the time. "I really wish we could just skip school today and get to the bottom of all this, but we have that huge chemistry test today."

Betty, startled, spit her orange juice back into her cup. "I was so wrapped-up in other things I completely forgot!"

"I said we should study together, remember? I guess you weren't listening. I just assumed you were studying on your own."

"Oh, Juggy! No! Never assume..."

"Don't worry...I'll drill you terms and formulas on the way to school."

"You're the best, babe. Sorry I've been so distracted lately."

Jughead gave Betty a long passionate kiss. "If it's one thing I know, it's 'chemistry' with you." They both smiled. Betty was the luckiest girl in the world.


	9. FP is Out

"Thanks for telling me, Betty." Veronica pressed into her leather couch and held her cell phone close to her lips. "I just don't know what Daddy could possibly be doing with Cheryl...it just blows my mind." She rested a tub of ice cream on her stomach and dug in to the vanilla bean with a long-handled spoon.

On the other end, Betty sensed by listening to Ronnie's voice that she wasn't being completely honest. "I just thought you should know. Since it involved your dad...and..uh..well...Archie." Betty cringed mentioning Archie to Veronica.

"Betty, don't sweat it...I am glad you were there to hear it and I am glad you told me--like I said...sooo..." There was an awkward silence. "You and Jughead seem to be closer than ever, am I right?"

Veronica's forced excitement was obvious to Betty. She could tell Ronnie was depressed. "Uh..yep...we are so in love...well, Veronica, I really gotta get going, but I will keep you in the loop. Okay? Save some of that ice cream for later--I can come over and we can make root beer floats together. Okay?"

Veronica sensed that Betty knew of her mood. "Sure thing, B." As she ended the call, she began to cry and wipe the tears off her cheek. Her cell wallpaper was Archie Andrews kissing that same cheek the night they went all the way--and knowing Cheryl and her dad were manipulating him to keep them apart--it was the epitome of hopelessness. She took another spoonful of ice cream and held her bare knees tightly. It looked like this rule-breaker was going to have to gingerly deal with gingers and throw the book at a man who she was having trouble reading since he returned. She stroked her cell phone screen slowly pressing on the image of Archie's face. "You know what, Archiekins...NO...not this time." She muttered to herself.

Nana Rose, resting in bed, spoke softly to Penelope. "I know what you did."

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Blossom had a nervous smile. She closed the bedroom door quietly and asked her again. "And what exactly was that?"

"The ring...MY ring...Ever since your precious face was burned, you have resented me...yes...but your darkness goes back further." Penelope crouched down to listen. "I know that you and Clifford dabbled in gypsy blood magic to ensure 2 male heirs...and now because of your experimentation...you have cursed us all!!!"

"Keep your voice down!" Penelope's face became more stern and serious. She denied nothing. "Now, Rose...those are some pretty delusional accusations, I must say. And I highly doubt anyone--including Sheriff Keller--is going to believe that a grieving wife would shove her ailing mother-in-law down the stairs to prevent her from divulging about gypsy blood magic rituals and the like...do you??" Nana Rose felt threatened but could do nothing. "WELL? DO YOU?"

"Penelope...you are stark-raving mad!"

"The fall down the stairs was supposed to kill you, Rose. But I suppose a pillow is just as effective." Penelope quickly thrusted a large ornate blood-red pillow over Rose's face and they struggled in silence. The next few minutes seemed to last forever. "I always hated you. Clifford did too."

Cheryl's loud voice called from another room afar off. "Mommy??!" Penelope panicked at the sound. "Mommy?" She took the pillow away and checked to make sure Nana Rose was finally dead. Bits of Penelope's burned flaky skin fell off onto the side of the bed as she hurriedly arranged Rose's body to make it appear as though she were just sleeping peacefully. She exited the room and made it to the dining room without being seen.

"There you are, Mommy...didn't you hear me calling you?

"Uh..no, I am so sorry, Cheryl...what is it?"

"Malachi somehow bit me--babies don't have teeth till later, right?"

"Well...it's RARE...natal teeth..but, uh, that just makes him all the more...special."

"Yeah, a special pain in the butt--and now my finger is bleeding." Penelope began to tremble and mulled over Rose's warnings and condemnation in her mind. "What have I done?" She muttered.

"BETTY! BETTY!"

"What is it, babe?" Betty could see Jughead was excited.

"They are letting my dad out of jail!"

"What?! That's AMAZING...but how?"

"Penny Peabody, a.k.a. The Snake Charmer, his lawyer, said she could get him out on a technicality--and SHE DID..."

"I am so happy for you, Jug! Now we can finally get your whole family back together! This lawyer of his sounds incredible--what was the technicality? How much did all this cost?"

"Well..I had to agree to, uh, do some things for her instead of paying cash--which I actually prefer actually since we are dirt poor--I would do anything to keep my dad on track and out of trouble..."

Betty was suddenly nervous. "Jughead...what kinds of things do you have to do for her?"

"She didn't say yet, but I am sure it is worth it." Betty gave him a worried look. "I know that look--Betty, come on...don't take this moment away from me--my DAD...this is what we wanted!"

"Okay, Juggy...I only worry because I love you."

"I love you too, Betts." They hugged tightly and celebrated the incredible news.

Sheriff Keller spoke on the office phone to an unknown caller. His deputy attempted to trace the call and identify who it was. The voice was deep and menacing. "Is FP Jones being released or do I have to do some releasing of my own?" Sheriff Keller's deputy gave Sheriff Keller a strange look. She was puzzled. "Tell your deputy to leave the room or the deal is off..." She took off her headphones and waited for a second--looking around the room to see if they were being watched.

"Go. I will explain later." Sheriff Keller dismissed the deputy from the room. "Okay, she's gone. FP Jones is being released as we speak. You have what you want. What assurances do I have that the dirt you have on me and The Judge won't be released??"

"You'll receive a manilla envelope from our guy tonight at midnight in the usual spot. Don't worry, Sheriff...your alliance is too important to destroy...at least for now."

Sheriff Keller, frustrated, hung up the phone.

In a secret location formerly used as Southside High School's photography darkroom, Toni Topaz hung up her adapted landline phone and dismantled the voice modulator and caller-id scrambler. Picking up her cell phone she dialed Alice Cooper. "I cleaned up your mess. FP is out." Penny Peabody gave Toni a smile.


End file.
